What to do with Six?
by I See Dead Animals
Summary: Kagome should have listened to Sango's warning about 'Mating Season.' Now, she is pregnant with six and needs protection. What's Sango planning? Who's the Father? Please Review. R&R SessxKag later on in the story.


What to do with Six…?

Chapter One

They just stared. What could have gotten into her? She was eating so much more than normal. She had already eaten four whole boars, three small rabbits, five fried snakes, and two large fish. This was insane!

"What's going on? She has just eaten our dinner." Miroku whispered to Inuyasha and Sango. They shrugged.

"Monk, there is obviously something wrong. You've been with a lot of women, why don't you try to handle this on Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he felt daggers in his back. He shivered.

"I'll take Kagome to a hot spring and ask her if there is something different about her." Sango said glaring at Inuyasha. She asked Kagome and they left.

"Inuyasha, I may have been with women… but I've never been around someone like this. When did she start acting like this?" the monk asked as he took a bite out of the fish that he managed to get away from Kagome.

"About a month ago. A little after mating season…" he said as he narrowed his eyes.

"You don't think…?" Inuyasha didn't want to think. If Kagome had gotten into one of those and had gotten pregnant… all hell would break loose. Would Kagome die at her birth? Were the children even human? 'Humans… don't mate… demons do… oh crap!' Inuyasha slowly nodded to Miroku.

-Hot Springs-

"Ah… this feels so good." Kagome said as she sank into the water more. Sango agreed and said something about doing this more often. Kagome nodded.

"So, Kagome? The guys and I have started to notice that you are acting weird. Like eating a lot and getting angry over the smallest things." Sango said as she looked at her friend.

"Yeah… something has indeed changed. Thankfully, I went home and checked it out…," she sighed deeply and continued, "I have some news that isn't something good when we're traveling for Naraku."

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango was now worried. What was so bad that Kagome was having trouble saying it?

"I'm… uh…uh… pregnant…" she looked off into the distance.

Sango looked at her for the longest time. What? How long was she? Who was the father? What was the world coming too? Questions raced through her head. "What?"

"I know. I couldn't believe it either but when I started throwing up and feeling like shit every day, I knew something had to be up. I went home to check and thank god I did."

"Did you get caught in mating season?" Sango questioned as Kagome lowered her head. "How far along are you?"

"One month."

"Wow… do you know the father?" Sango eyed her as Kagome shook her head. "How can you not?"

"I don't know… by the time I woke up, he was gone. I think he gave me something so that I don't know who he was or something so that I can't tell if the children are even human…" she said so sadly.

"Are you sure?"

"All I know is, I checked at the doctor's office in my time and I'm feeding for seven, including me."

"SIX!? Six children?!" she looked at her friend like she was crazy. "I've heard of twins or triplets but sextuplets are far scarier. It's so much worst if they're demons. If the mother is not strong enough… then the pups including the mother will die."

"Oh, god! That's terrible! I hope they're not demons…" she said as she placed her hands over her face. Kagome then said, "Hey, Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"If they are demons… how long do I have to wait until they come?"

"Well…let's see. Human's take nine months to produce the child. Half-demons take six months to produce the child. Full-demons take three months." Sango explained.

"Wow… thanks Sango." Sango nodded.

"Kagome, how is it that you're pregnant but can't feel their presence?" Sango asked.

"Something that has to do with the father."

"We have to find him."

"Yeah… but we're going to have to wait until they are born. I don't know who or what he looks like." Kagome said trying to recall but only getting a headache and added, "What about Inuyasha?"

"We don't tell him. Stay here, I'll be back. Kilala! Watch over Kagome!" Sango told as she got out, dressed, and left.

'I wonder, who he is? I don't want to die if I find out that the father is full-demon… half-demon I might be able to handle… or not… I'll ask Sango later. Wonder, why she told me to stay… *sighs* Life is so not fair right now.' She thought to herself as she got out and dressed.

Sango came back five minutes later and told Kagome that they were leaving.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as they got onto Kilala.

"You'll see." She answered telling Kilala to go.

"What it is that you left for?"

"I have this plan that involves you staying at _his_ castle. I just hope that he lets you though…"

"He who?" Kagome did not like were this was going.

"You'll see." Sango repeated and didn't answer after that.

Kagome gave up after a few more tries and decided that she was tired. She fell asleep on Sango's back.

After about six hours of riding, they landed on the ground in front of a large gate. It was night by the time they got there.

"I'm sorry. We can't let you pass." Someone said.

"I'm sorry that it is late but you have to leave." Said the other person on the left hand side of the gate.

"Please, my friend needs food and shelter. She's—" Sango was interrupted.

"I don't care. Our lord does not want humans in his castle or on his lands. Please leave." Said the guard on the right.

"Yes. Our lord is not in the mood to deal with you humans. Leave now."

"I know your lord. I need to ask him a favor." Sango need to get into that castle.

"Our lord won't accept a favor from a pathetic human." The guard on the left placed his hand on his sword.

"Our lord gave us strict orders that we are not to allow humans into his territory."

"I understand that but…"

"But nothing." The guard on the right said.

"Yes. But nothing." The other one said.

The guard on the right looked to the guard on the left. "Why do you always copy me?"

"Yes, why do you—oh… uh… I don't know…" he shifted his eyes.

"Please let me through." Sango said trying to get their attention. It worked.

"Oh… you're still here?"

"We told you to leave." The guard on the left said as he took out his sword… only for it to go flying into a tree.

They looked over to see what is was that did that and they found out that it was their lord. They bowed.

"What are you doing on my lands, human?" his icy tome sent a shiver down Sango's spine.

There was a growl. Sango looked behind her back and saw Kagome grab hold of her stomach. She blushed. (A/N: Sango and Kagome are still Kilala's back)

"I need a favor." Sango said as she turned back to the lord.

"Favor?"

"Yes." She stated.

"What's in it for me?" he watched her panic for the right words.

"A really angry woman?" she laughed nervously.

"I have enough of those. If you no longer need me, then get off my lands." He started to walk away.

"Okay, okay! I want you to protect Kagome!" she called to him.

"Protect?" he stopped and turned around.

"Sango!?" Kagome said as she looked at the man in front of her. 'Wait… golden eyes… looks like Inuyasha… Sesshomaru!!!?' It was kinda hard to see in the dark.

"What?" Sango said not looking back to Kagome. She had finally gotten the lord's attention.

"I don't need protection! I have enough protection from Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha can't protect you and six others!" Kagome got quiet.

"Others?" he seemed to be interested.

"Yeah… that's another reason that I came here… Kagome's pregnant. I know that Inuyasha might be able to protect her but he's not always there. He doesn't even know that we're here…" Sango somewhat ranted.

"You want me to _protect_ a pregnant woman?" he raised his brow.

Sango nodded and Kagome's jaw dropped.

Kagome looked between both of them. She pointed to Sesshomaru and said, "You! Don't answer her!" turns to Sango, "And you! How could you!?"

"Kagome…" her eyes held so much sadness in them.

"No! I wanna go home!" she yelled as she began to feel dizzy.

"Your time won't be able to do anything if they are demons!"

"Then I'll have a home birth!" Kagome grabbed Kilala's fur as she tried not to fall. Kilala growled. Kagome fell anyway.

Sango couldn't catch her in time seeing as she wasn't fast enough in turning around.

Someone else caught her. Sango looked up and with her eyes, said a small 'thank you.'

He looked down at the girl in his arms. She was indeed pregnant… but why would she make it so you couldn't feel their presence? He'd have to ask her later.

"Fine. I will take your friend under my wing." He stated as Sango nodded.

"I need to go. When Kagome wakes up… you might want to cover up your ears. She has been doing this a lot lately. She'll go to sleep and the next morning she'll wake up screaming." Sango said looking down to the ground.

"The mating probably did not go well. Thus, giving her bad dreams." He stated as he watched Sango realize what he said.

"Maybe… okay, most likely. I need to go. Sorry that I stayed longer." She waved and left.

He watched her leave and turned around to look at the guards. They both gulped.

"Who called me?" he narrowed his eyes.

They guards looked at each other for a moment, then back to their lord. "We didn't call you, milord."

'What?' he thought. "You are the only ones that are out here tonight."

"Indeed… but we did not call for you, milord."

"Také." Sesshomaru said sternly.

The guard on the left straighten. "Yes, sir?"

"Yuji."

The guard on the right straightens when his name was called. "Yes, sir?"

"Look into it. Report to me when you have an answer." He turned to leave.

Také and Yuji looked at each other again. "That can't be good." They nodded and continued to guard.

-With Sesshomaru-

He had placed Kagome in a rather large room, on the bed. A servant came in with a large yellow bag. He looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Her friend came back with this, milord. She said it was Miss Kagome's?" the servant bowed when her lord nodded. She lifted it and placed it down near the bed. She bowed again but this time, left.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome one last time before leaving. He started walking to his study. His last thought was, 'What did I get myself into?'

End of Chapter One

Hope you liked it! Please Review. I like reviews^^

ShippoV


End file.
